Le secret d'une vie
by Gwenaelle.C
Summary: Quand un simple bibliothécaire de vingt ans rencontre une jeune fille de dix-huit ans obligé de faire du strip-tease tous les soirs pour gagner sa vie et payer son studio de dix mètres carré, les ennuis commencent, surtout quand le garçon fait le pari de la séduire. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas que finalement rien ne se passerait comme il le voudrait.
1. Chapter 1

Comme tous les samedis soirs, je me rends au club de strip-tease en ville. Mon meilleur ami m'y rejoint bien vite comme toujours. Il travaillait avec moi à la bibliothèque et nous nous offrions une fois par semaine le plaisir de voir de belles filles se dévêtir pour nous. Le gérant du club nous connaissait très bien et nous pouvons rentrer tout de suite. Comme à notre habitude, une table nous était réservée. Une jeune femme arriva tout de suite pour nous servir une boisson sans alcool. C'était toujours la même femme qui nous servait et elle nous servait toujours la même chose. Nous étions habitués aux danseuses du club et je fus donc attiré par une petite silhouette fluide qui s'approchait de la scène. Malgré le masque, je savais que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains qui ondulaient dans son dos. Elle avait un masque vénitien blanc fourni d'une belle plume blanche et scintillante. Elle avait la grâce d'un félin quand elle posa les pieds sur la scène. J'étais subjugué par cette beauté. Mon ami s'en rendit rapidement compte car je reçus un coup de coude dans le ventre. Il avait les sourcils levés. Il se posait des questions sur mon état et il avait raison. Elle m'intriguait vraiment. Nous avions l'habitude de voir toujours les mêmes filles et elle, elle arrivait comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Qui était-elle ? Devant mon état platonique, mon ami m'entraina à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Ce bol d'air frais me fit reprendre mes esprits, quelque peu. Une danseuse ne m'avait jamais mis dans cet état. Je ne sais pas si j'étais déjà à l'ouest quand elle est arrivée ou alors quand elle s'est déshabillée. Elle avait une telle grâce dans ces mouvements qu'on aurait pu croire à un félin. En réalité elle me rappelé ma meilleure amie, Antanasia. Après avoir repris mes esprits, je fis signe à mon ami que nous pouvions retourner à l'intérieur. Elle n'était plus sur scène, seul son masque y résidait encore. Je me penchais pour le ramasser discrètement et le glisser dans mon sac.

Je pari que tu n'arriveras pas à l'avoir ! Me dit Emmett sur le ton du défi.

Je relève le pari, répondis-je sans réfléchir.

Je peux vous servir quelque chose ?

Je me retournais pour tomber nez à nez avec une jeune fille que je n'avais jamais vu au club. Serait-il possible qu'ils aient revus leurs danseuses et leurs serveuses ? Tout d'un coup, une idée me vint en tête, si elle était nouvelle, elle devait probablement connaître la nouvelle danseuse. Il fallait que je lui laisse mon numéro ou que je la revoie. J'avais parié avec Emmett et je comptais bien gagner ce pari. Je lui demandais la même chose, Emmett aussi. Je lui demandé nonchalamment à l'heure où elle finissait sa nuit.

Pourquoi ? Répondit-elle avec une pointe de stress.

Je pourrais peut-être vous ramener ?

Non merci, répondit-elle en partant.

Emmett se mit à rire bêtement à ma tentative échoué d'approche du sujet. Il avait compris mes motivations et se voyait déjà vainqueur de notre pari. Il partit d'ailleurs quelques minutes après sans attendre son verre. Quand la serveuse revint avec les deux verres, je l'invité à boire celui de Emmett mais naturellement, elle déclina mon invitation. Son sourire caché quelque chose et soudainement, j'aurais préféré parié sur elle que sur cette danseuse sans visage. Comment avais-je pu être aussi bête pour faire un tel pari ? Ne pourrais-je pas réfléchir de temps en temps ? Le club se vidait mais je ne bougeais pas. Le verre d'Emmett était toujours plein à côté du mien, vide. La serveuse revint vers moi et se posa sur le tabouret qu'occupait mon ami auparavant. Elle prit le verre entre ses petits doigts fins et commença à le siroter doucement. Avait-elle un dédoublement de la personnalité ou m'avait-elle ignoré pour mieux me parler ensuite ? Son regard vert émeraude s'encrât dans le mien. Aurait-elle changé d'avis quand à ma proposition ?

Dis-moi, est-ce que tu connais la nouvelle stripteaseuse ? Demandais-je, au point où j'en étais avec elle.

Elle s'étouffa avec sa boisson avant de planter une nouvelle fois son regard dans le mien et d'agiter la tête. Évidemment, elle la connaissait. Je lui posais quelques questions sur elle et elle me répondit presque à chaque fois. J'appris donc, qu'elle la connaissait très bien. Quand je me rendis compte qu'il ne restait que nous deux dans le club, je ressentis le besoin de partir pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Je la priais de m'excuser et partit en me jurant mentalement que j'y retournerais pour la voir, elle. Il fallait que j'approche la stripteaseuse et que j'arrive à gagner ce fichu pari. Il faut le dire, je me suis mis dans la mouise. Je repris le chemin pour rentrer chez moi à pieds en pensant déjà au samedi prochain. Une semaine. Sept jours. Cent soixante-huit heures. Dix milles quatre-vingt minutes. Six cent quatre mille huit cent secondes. Autrement dit, une longue attente pour revoir cette danseuse. En insérant la clé dans la serrure de mon appartement, je me promis d'y retournais le lendemain soir. Un des avantages de ce club, il était ouvert sept jours sur sept. Je n'y allais jamais le dimanche et se serait l'occasion d'innover. Cette fois j'irais seul et je tenterai de revoir cette serveuse dont je n'avais même pas demandé le prénom, quel mal élevé parfois ! Je tenterai surtout de voir cette danseuse. Ce grand félin humain.


	2. Chapter 2

Je me demandais toujours comment j'avais fait pour être si idiot d'accepter un tel pari. Jamais je n'aurais cette fille. En réalité, je m'avouais déjà vaincu mais je ne le dirais pas à Emmett, il serait bien trop content. C'est pour cette raison que je reprenais ce soir la route du club. Je ne voulais, en réalité, pas abandonner si vite. J'arriverais bien à parler avec elle, à un moment ou un autre. Je tentais de m'en persuader du moins. Quand j'étais rentré hier soir chez moi, Antanasia m'avait sauté dessus pour me faire un bisou. Je lui avais parlé de ma soirée et je voyais dans son regard qu'elle comprenait et quand je m'étais allongé sur mon lit, pris par la fatigue, elle était venue me rejoindre. Elle était restée à côté de moi toute la nuit. Sa seule présence m'apaisait. La première chose qui me frappa en entrant dans le club fut la danseuse sur scène. C'était elle, celle qui avait hanté ma nuit. Une fois de plus ces mouvements me rappelé Antanasia. Elle avait un masque bleu cette fois-ci et elle n'était déjà plus beaucoup couverte, la vue de son corps à moitié nue réveilla en moi mon esprit de compétition. Je cherchais des yeux la serveuse mais ne la vit nul part. Peut-être ne travaillait-elle pas le dimanche, tout simplement. La danseuse repartit en sous vêtement. C'était la seule qui ne se déshabillé pas entièrement. Elle devait être très jeune pour faire ça. Puis je me rappelé la serveuse, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans et elle m'avait dit bien connaître la danseuse, peut-être avaient-elles le même âge. Je venais de mettre la main sur la clé manquante. Personne dans ce club ne portait de masque, sauf elle. Elle devait être jeune et ne voulait pas qu'on la reconnaisse. Ce qui est compréhensible, après tout, stripteaseuse n'est pas vraiment un métier correct, sauf pour nous, spectateurs.

Je peux vous servir quelque chose ?

Comme hier, s'il vous plait.

Elle m'avait fait sursauter sur mon tabouret. C'était elle, la serveuse d'hier soir. Ces yeux étaient noirs, attirant et je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux des siens. Elle avait les yeux vert émeraude la veille et là ils étaient noir charbon. Elle partit enfin, surement gênée par mon regard. Elle revint avec mon verre et re-disparut aussitôt. Les danseuses se succédaient mais jamais je ne la revis, elle. La seule que j'étais venue voir. Je restais la toute la soirée, à boire du sans alcool en attendant qu'elle daigne refaire une apparition mais, je ne la revis pas. Le bar était de nouveau vide et j'étais seul avec cette serveuse dont j'ignorais toujours le prénom. Je la vit s'approcher doucement de moi et ce que je vis me frappa de plein fouet. Elle avait les yeux vert émeraude. Je clignais des paupières plusieurs fois mais ces yeux charbons de tout à l'heure étaient toujours verts. Alors que je me posais mille questions sur ces yeux, elle se posa sur le tabouret face à moi avec un verre d'eau à la main, qu'elle but à petites gorgée.

Je m'appelle Edward.

Isabella. Je sais c'est étrange mais c'est comme ça que je m'appelle. Du moins, je préfère Bella.

C'est très jolie… et unique, me sentis-je obligé de rajouter.

Merci. Je ne voudrais pas te mettre dehors mais je suis exténuée et j'ai encore pas mal de route pour rentrer chez moi.

Oh ! Je comprends, je vais y aller. À bientôt, j'espère.

Bonne nuit, me glissa-t-elle alors qu'elle fermé la porte derrière nous.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la petite rue pour rentrer chez moi, je l'entendis grommelais toute seule dans le noir. Elle avait peut-être un problème. Je fis donc marche arrière et rebroussé chemin pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Elle était assise par terre à côté d'un vélo dont les pneus étaient crevés tous les deux. Elle m'avait dit avoir encore du chemin à faire pour rentrer chez elle et elle n'avait plus de moyen de transport. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là quand même. Je m'agenouillais donc devant elle.

Tu veux de l'aide ?

Tu as des pneus de vélo sur toi ? Demanda-t-elle en essuyant quelques larmes.

Non mais je n'habite pas très loin. Je peux te prêter mon canapé pour cette nuit, je pense qu'Antanasia ni verra aucun inconvénients puisqu'elle dort avec moi.

Antanasia ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil interrogatif vers moi.

Je te la présenterai en arrivant. Allez viens avec moi. Je vais regarder demain matin si j'ai encore un vélo pour que tu puisses rentrer chez toi. Je ne commence qu'à dix heures demain matin.

Tu vas en cours ?

Non, je travaille à la bibliothèque avec Emmett.

Oh !

Et toi ?

Quoi moi ?

Tu ne travailles qu'ici ?

Elle hocha la tête fébrilement et je compris que la discussion était terminée. Je poussais son vélo sur le trottoir et elle me suivait tranquillement. Enfin pas si tranquillement que ça. Elle avait remonté le col de son manteau sur son visage et ses mains y étaient agrippées fermement. Elle avait peur. Sans réfléchir je passais un bras autour de sa taille et la collait à moi pour la rassurer. Elle me regarda surprise tout d'abord puis elle se détendit un peu. Il nous restait encore à peu près cinq minutes pour rentrés chez moi quand un violent orage s'abattit au-dessus de nous. Les éclairs zébrés le ciel et éclairés notre chemin. Bella tremblait contre moi. Soudain, une averse nous trempa jusqu'aux os et la pluie ruisselée sur mes joues et perlait dans les cheveux d'Bella. J'étais frigorifié à cause de cette pluie abondante qui nous tombé dessus en masse. J'aperçus enfin mon appartement et lâchais Bella pour sortir mes clés, qui comme toujours étaient au fond de mon sac. Une fois trouvées, je m'empressais d'ouvrir la porte pour que Bella puisse entrer et se mettre au chaud. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne froid. Je poussais le vélo derrière elle et entré à mon tour dans la chaleur de mon appartement. Je posais son vélo sur le côté le temps qu'elle enlève sa veste.

Tu veux prendre une douche ? Ça te réchaufferait.

Je veux bien, merci.

Je la conduisis dans la salle de bain, je voyais son regard se posais sur tous les éléments de mon appartement. Je lui donné des serviettes propres et lui dit que je l'attendrais dans le salon. Je passais par ma chambre pour me changer. Antanasia était allongé sur le lit et me regardait de ses grands yeux noirs.

Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je ramène des filles ici mais je n'allais pas la laisser au bord de la route !

Pas de réponse, ça m'aurais étonné de sa part. Je savais très bien qu'elle n'aimait pas les filles que je ramenais mais j'espérais qu'elle ne ferait rien de méchant cette fois.

Edward ?

Oui. Dis-je en sortant dans le couloir.

Je ... tu n'aurais pas des vêtements secs à me prêter ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Incapable de répondre face à son corps nu enroulé dans une serviette, ma serviette, j'acquiesçai et entré dans la chambre d'amis, il devait bien y avoir des vêtements de ma sœur qui lui iraient. Alors que je cherchais frénétiquement dans un tiroir, la porte grinça dans mon dos, elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, dos à moi et elle reculait doucement. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Bella ?

Chut, murmura-t-elle en continuant de reculer.

Elle avait tellement reculé qu'elle se retrouvé dos au mur, les mains agrippant fermement la serviette qu'elle avait autour du corps. Je commençais à paniquer en entendant sa respiration saccadée alors qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur la porte. Je détournais le regard pour voir ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Une araignée peut-être ou une souris, que sais-je ? Non, Antanasia était à la porte, le regard mauvais faisant des allers retours entre Bella et moi.

Euh ... je te présente Antanasia. Antanasia, voici Bella, elle va dormir ici cette nuit.

Elle ne répondit pas et j'allais vers Antanasia pour lui déposer un baiser sur le sommet de la tête. Elle se radoucit à se contact puis reporta à nouveau son regard sur Bella. Elle faisait toujours peur aux gens qui venaient chez moi mais jamais au point de les faire pleurer. Sans réfléchir, je me dé dépêchais d'aller voir Bella. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la rassurer mais elle me repoussa tout de suite. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ?

Alors c'est elle Antanasia ? Demanda-t-elle furieuse. Est-ce que tu es fou ou juste idiot ?

Quoi ? Je t'assure qu'elle parait méchante au premier abord mais elle est vraiment gentille, elle a juste sale caractère.

Sale caractère ? S'exclama-t-elle. Mais enfin, c'est une panthère noire !

Tu t'attendais à quoi ? À une fille ?

Bien que le prénom aurait était étrange pour un humain, oui je m'attendais à une fille ou peut-être un chien mais une panthère bon sang !

Bella, ne t'énerves pas. Je n'y peux rien si elle n'aime personne à part moi !

Prétentieux, souffla-t-elle.

Je restais choqué par ce qu'elle venait de me dire. À cet instant je la trouvais arrogante mais terriblement sexy dans cette serviette. Je lui donnais les affaires et sortit avec Antanasia pour aller au salon. Cette dernière se coucha à côté de moi et posa sa tête sur mes genoux. Je la caressé doucement en repensant à la danseuse, il fallait que je questionne Bella. Elle revint à ce moment vêtue du pyjama de ma petite sœur.

Je suis désolé, dit-elle timidement trouvant un intérêt soudain pour ses pieds.

Je ne répondis pas car Antanasia se dirigeais vers elle lentement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Antanasia se frotta doucement contre ses jambes comme l'aurait fait un chat. Jamais elle n'avait fait ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. C'était ma panthère et je l'aimais plus que n'importe quoi. Bella me regarda surprise par ce geste et se pencha doucement pour la caresser, elle posa affectueusement sa main derrière ses oreilles et lui gratta un peu. Forcément, Antanasia se coucha à ses pieds pour qu'elle continue. Géniale, je ramène une fille à la maison pour lui soutirer des informations sur une de ses amies et c'est avec ma panthère qu'elle reste. Le monde ne tourne pas rond !

Tu voudrais me parler de la danseuse ? Tentais-je délicatement.

Que veux-tu savoir sur elle ? Dit-elle sans me regarder, son regard plongé sur les caresses qu'elle faisait à Antanasia.

Hum ... tout ce que tu sais !

Pose-moi des questions et je te répondrais, si je peux.

Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Je ne peux pas te le dire.

D'accord. Quel âge a-t-elle alors ?

Dix-huit ans.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est stripteaseuse ?

Pourquoi es-tu bibliothécaire ? Dit-elle en levant enfin les yeux vers moi.

Oui, répondis-je résigné. Tu sais où elle habite ?

Oui mais je ne te le dirais pas.

Tu sais que finalement je n'ai appris que son âge ?

Si tu n'as appris que son âge, c'est parce que tu ne peux savoir que ça. Tu sais, ce métier n'est pas fait pour nous. Si nous sommes arrivées au club c'est parce que nous avions des problèmes et que nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement.

Je suis désolé. Parle-moi de toi, s'il te plait.

Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Eh bien, disons que je ne suis pas fatigué et que Antanasia à l'air de bien t'aimer alors t'en qu'a parler autant apprendre à se connaître.

Euh ... ma vie n'est pas intéressante pour quelqu'un comme toi.

Pourquoi ça ?

Parce que vu ton appartement, ma vie est minable à coté de toi, chuchota-t-elle doucement en déposant un baiser sur la tête d'Antanasia avant de venir s'assoir face à moi dans le canapé. Parle-moi de toi plutôt.

Oh ! Et bien j'ai vingt ans. Mon père est cadre dans une grande entreprise et ma mère est secrétaire. J'ai une petite sœur de dix-sept ans qui vient de temps en temps ici sinon elle habite avec mes parents en ville. Je travaille à la bibliothèque depuis deux ans. J'ai un groupe de musique, je fais de la guitare avec Emmett, nous avons un batteur et un bassiste, il ne manque plus qu'un chanteur.

Oh !

Ce fut sa seule réponse. Je venais de lui étaler ma vie et elle me répondait par un monosyllabe. Cette fille allait me rendre dingue. Je n'avais rien appris sur la danseuse ni sur elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Nous avions discutés très longtemps hier soir et ce matin. Je n'avais finalement rien appris sur la danseuse. Je l'avais finalement raccompagné en voiture au petit matin. Le vélo dans le coffre et elle à l'avant. Elle avait refusé longuement avant d'abdiquer à ma proposition. Je compris son refus quand elle m'indiqua le chemin. Elle habitait dans le quartier le plus mal famé de la ville. Elle me désigna un bâtiment, vieux d'au moins soixante ans. La peinture était terne et écaillée. Je savais que ces appartements étaient très petits. Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas parler de sa vie. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de moyens, d'où son travail au club. Avant qu'elle ne descende, je lui avais promis que nous nous reverrions le soir au club. J'étais ensuite allé travailler, Emmett m'avait posé un nombre incalculable de questions sur mon week-end, auxquelles, je ne répondais pas vraiment, ce qui l'agaça au bout d'un petit quart d'heure. Quand ma journée fût terminée, je partis chez moi pour me changer et j'allais au club directement. Avec un peu de chance, je verrais ma danseuse plus d'une fois sur scène. Quand je rentré, Bella était au bar avec un client, elle lui servit son verre puis vint à ma rencontre. Contre toute attente, elle me fit la bise avant de repartir au bar. Je la vit préparer un verre, qu'elle me ramena ensuite. J'allais m'assoir à ma table, devant la scène. À cette heure-ci, le club est encore vide de monde. Il n'y a que l'homme assis au bar, en face d'Bella. Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas l'air très rassuré. Je vis dans son regard, un sentiment de peur à l'égard de cet homme. Il avait l'air très entreprenant avec elle et bizarrement j'avais peur pour elle. Je ne voulais pas qui lui arrive quelque chose. Sans réfléchir, j'allais vers le bar et je me posais à côté du type qui, en me voyant, se reposa sur son tabouret, il but son verre d'une traite et prit la porte.

Est-ce que ça va ? Demandais-je inquiet.

Merci beaucoup, je ... merci, souffla-t-elle visiblement soulagé qu'il soit partit.

À ton service !

Je retournais m'assoir à ma table, près de la scène quand je vis le patron entrer et Bella partir derrière. Que faisait-elle ? Je ne la revis pas avant que les premiers clients n'arrivent. Elle arriva sur scène avec une musique endiablée. Elle se déchaînée sur scène tout en s'effeuillant. Mon regard rencontra le sien quand elle se pencha vers ma table. Je vis à travers son masque bleu qu'elle avait des yeux noirs. Un noir d'acier qui vous fait fondre sur place. Comme les deux autres fois, elle restait en sous-vêtements et quitta la scène. Bella n'était toujours pas revenu au bar. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire derrière pendant tout ce temps ? Une nouvelle fille fit son entrée sur la scène alors que je l'apercevais derrière le bar, enfin. Je n'étais visiblement pas le seul à me poser des questions puisque plusieurs hommes avaient le visage rivés sur elle. Ils l'a regardaient comme un vulgaire morceau de viande fraiche et je trouvais ça écœurant. Elle servit plusieurs verres avant de re-disparaître derrière. Quelques secondes après ma danseuse faisait son apparition sur scène. Je venais de comprendre, la danseuse et Bella étaient une seule et même personne. Elle n'avait rien voulut me raconter de sa vie ni sur celle de la danseuse puisque c'était une seule et unique personne. Bon sang, j'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt quand j'ai vu ses yeux charbon au lieu du beau vert émeraude. La danseuse avait les yeux noirs. Elle mettait des lentilles pour ne pas que l'on reconnaisse ses yeux et le masque pour cacher son visage des clients. Elle ne voulait surement pas que quelqu'un sache ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie. Elle était face à moi sur la scène et je déglutis difficilement suite à ma trouvaille. D'un seul coup, je voulais perdre le pari avec Emmett. J'appréciais trop Bella pour ça et je commençais à bien m'entendre avec elle. De plus Antanasia l'adoré, quand nous étions partis ce matin de chez moi, elle lui avait sauté dessus, posant ses pattes sur ces épaules pour lui lécher la joue. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avec une étrangère. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire que j'avais compris. Le temps que je repense à tout ça, Bella avait déjà refait son apparition derrière le bar. Elle était très rapide pour se changer. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment d'habits quand elle sortait de scène, il fallait juste qu'elle repasse cette robe pour servir. Elle arriva vers moi doucement avec un nouveau verre et c'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que mon verre était vide sur la table.

Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Demandais-je sans réfléchir.

Je suis venue à pieds ce soir, je n'ai pas pu réparer mon vélo, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me ramener chez moi, enfin si tu es venue en voiture, dit-elle dans un chuchotement.

Je suis venu en voiture et je veux bien te ramener.

Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en me faisant un baiser sur la joue.

Elle me lança un dernier regard avant de repartir derrière le bar. Je siroté mon verre tranquillement quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Bella était derrière moi et je m'aperçus que le club était vide. Elle était venue pour me dire que nous pouvions y aller. Je la suivis à l'extérieur et la conduisit ensuite à ma voiture. Je me rappelé du chemin que nous avions pris le matin même.

Tu veux monter ? Demanda-t-elle une fois sortie de voiture.

Tu ... tu veux que je monte ? Demandais-je hésitant, de peur d'avoir mal compris.

Tu n'es pas obligé, si tu ne veux pas on se revoit demain je suppose.

Non, je viens.

Je me garé mieux et coupé le contact. Je fermé la voiture derrière moi et la suivit dans l'allée sinueuse jusqu'à l'immeuble. Il y avait des hommes dehors qui nous regardaient passer et soudainement je compris pourquoi elle voulait que je descende avec elle. Si j'avais était une fille, je n'en aurais pas fait moins. Comment pouvait-elle vivre la dedans ? L'extérieur était vraiment insalubre mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, je du retenir un cri de surprise. L'intérieur était pire que l'extérieur. On ne peut pas vivre ici, ce n'est pas possible. J'avais plus appris sur elle par moi-même que par ces révélations. Son sourire caché mal sa tristesse et sa peur. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle et je voulais l'aider. Tout ça était à cause d'Emmett, si jamais il n'aurait pas fait ce pari ridicule, je ne me serais pas intéressait à elle pour avoir des renseignements sur la danseuse et je n'aurais jamais vu dans quelle misère elle était et je n'aurais donc pas voulu l'aider. Je la suivis dans les escaliers, qui étaient noirs de poussière, jusqu'au cinquième étage. Elle ouvrit la porte au fond du couloir et je pénétrais dans une pièce ou se trouvait la cuisine, un lavabo et un lit. La pièce dans laquelle elle vivait quotidiennement était plus petite que ma propre chambre. Comment est-il possible d'en arriver là ?

Assieds-toi, si tu veux. Flocon ? Flocon ? Où est-ce que tu te caches ?

Qui est flocon ? Demandais-je en regardant une cage vide posée à côté du lit.

Mon chinchilla, répondit-elle en se couchant par terre devant moi et en passant sa tête sous le lit. Ah flocon ! L'entendis-je dire doucement. Viens là mon beau.

Elle ressortit la tête du lit avec un petit chinchilla blanc dans les mains. Il était vraiment mignon. À cet instant je pensais à Antanasia. J'avais une panthère noire et elle avait un chinchilla blanc. Nous nous opposions sur tout. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle je l'appréciais autant. Nous étions diffèrent. Elle posa Flocon sur le lit et se posa à côté. Flocon courrait partout sur le dessus de lit bleu. Je repensais soudain à ce que j'avais cru comprendre au club et je me demandais toujours s'il fallait que je lui en parle. Finalement, je pris mon courage à deux mains et me lançais.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a rien dit ?

Quand est-ce que tu as compris ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant Flocon.

Ce soir, chuchotais-je doucement.

Comment ?

Quand j'ai vu les prunelles noires charbon de la danseuse je me suis rappelé qu'hier tu avais un moment les yeux de cette couleur et chaque fois que tu disparaissais du bar, elle faisait son apparition sur scène. Et puis tu m'avais dit bien la connaître alors j'ai réfléchit un instant et j'ai relié tous les éléments pour en venir à une conclusion, toi et la danseuse qui m'intriguait tant, vous n'êtes qu'une seule personne.

Je ne veux pas que les gens du club me reconnaissent dans la rue. Je ne supporterais pas leur regard affamé sur moi. Si je fais ça, c'est pour payer cette pièce ! Dit-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Je m'excuse.

Tu n'as pas à l'être. J'ai juste une vie atroce alors je dois me débrouillé toute seule.

Tes parents sont ... morts ? Demandais-je doucement, conscient que j'allais toucher un terrain sensible.

Écoute je ne vais pas te mentir, pour maintenant tu sais qui je suis alors ... ma mère a disparu mystérieusement quand j'avais dit ans. Je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles depuis, quand à mon père, il est saoul en permanence et j'ai dû fuguer après m'être retrouvée dix-huit fois aux urgences, murmura-t-elle fébrilement en serrant Flocon dans ses bras.

Je ... tu ... il te battais ? Demandais-je écœuré.

Depuis que ma mère a disparu. Ça fait deux semaines que je suis ici et j'ai trouvé cette chambre et ce job alors voilà. Je ne vis pas comme toi dans un appartement cinq étoiles mais mon confort me suffit du moment que je suis loin de mon père. La seule chose que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne me retrouvera pas.

En l'écoutant me raconter sa vie, j'avais une boule au ventre et les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues n'arrangeaient rien. Une fille comme elle ne méritait pas ça. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi elle avait l'air effrayée par l'homme au bar tout à l'heure. Son père l'avait battu pendant huit ans. Il lui avait fallu huit ans pour oser partir. J'avais mon sac sur les genoux et je me rappelé que j'avais encore son masque blanc. Je le sortis et le lui tendit. Elle s'en emparant fébrilement en plantant son regard émeraude dans le mien. Ces doigts caressé doucement la plume brillante avant de me redonner le masque.

C'est toi qui l'avais ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Oui, c'est moi, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu résister quand je l'ai vu là au bord de la scène. Mais ... s'il était au bord de la scène ... les gens t'ont vu ?

Non, la fille qui est passé après moi me l'a pris et elle l'a enlevé sur scène. Je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé et j'ai dû en faire en autre.

Le bleu, chuchotais-je.

Oui.

Il est tard, je devrais peut-être rentré.

Oh, oui bien sûr.

Alors que j'allais me lever pour quitter sa pièce, un bruit sourd retentit dans le couloir et un hurlement perçant se fit entendre suivit d'un coup de feu. Je vis Bella se tasser et enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller à côté d'elle, Flocon était en train de lui lécher la joue alors que je compris qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Je me demandais quand même s'il y avait un mort ou si c'était habituel. Visiblement c'était comme ça tous les jours. Une fois que ses larmes arrêtèrent de couler le long de ses joues, je m'approchais d'elle doucement et posais ma main sur son épaule, elle se raidit et je compris qu'elle avait peur des hommes en général maintenant.

N'ai pas peur Bella, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je veux juste t'aider, murmurais-je alors que je passais un bras autour de ses épaules pour la coller à moi.

Merci Edward. Je crois que tu vas pouvoir sortir maintenant. Ils doivent être rentrés.

Tu viens avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici. Je te prêterais la chambre d'amis mais il est hors de question que tu restes ici. Je vais t'aider à trouver mieux mais en attendant, tu vas vivre chez moi. On passera prendre tes affaires demain si tu veux, je ne travaille pas.

Tu ... veux que je vienne vivre chez toi ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Provisoirement, Antanasia sera ravie de faire la connaissance de Flocon.

Il est hors de question qu'elle touche à mon bébé ! S'exclama-t-elle apeurée.

Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne lui fera rien. Elle aime les animaux, c'est juste les filles qu'elle n'aime pas ... sauf toi, murmurais-je en me levant du lit.

Tu sais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affaires, juste ce sac la et les affaires de Flocon.

Très bien, tu prends Flocon, je prends le reste et on s'en va avant que tout l'immeuble s'écroule, dis-je exaspéré par cet endroit.


	4. Chapter 4

Elle avait pris Flocon et j'avais pris son sac minuscule qui contenait toutes ses affaires. Elle m'avait dit avoir fugué mais je commençais à avoir de sérieux doutes quant à son histoire. Elle me caché quelque chose, j'en étais sûr. Elle avait fermé à clés derrière nous, laissant la petite pièce complètement vide. Il était une heure du matin quand nous empruntâmes les escaliers qui menés dehors, pourtant son immeuble était inondé de clarté et de vie. Les gens vivaient-ils la nuit, dans cette partie de la ville ? Des hommes étaient dehors, probablement les mêmes que quand nous étions arrivés et Bella se rapprocha vite de moi avec Flocon dans les bras. Je me demandais comment elle faisait pour vivre ici. Je voyais et je sentais qu'elle avait peur. J'ouvris rapidement le coffre pour y mettre la cage et le sac. Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'un homme se rapprochait dangereusement de nous et je m'empressais alors de déverrouiller les portes. Sans un mot, nous sautâmes dans l'habitacle et je démarré en trombe. Je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête, partir d'ici et très vite. Le trajet se fit en silence mais je l'observais du coin de l'œil faire des caresses à Flocon et en cet instant j'espérais vraiment qu'Antanasia ne lui ferait rien. Il est vrai qu'elle n'est pas méchante mais elle n'en reste pas moins un félin, un animal sauvage. Flocon serait minuscule à côté d'elle. Quand nous arrivâmes enfin chez moi, je sortis les affaires du coffre et allais ouvrir la porte de l'appartement. Antanasia arriva bien vite vers moi et comme toujours me lécha la joue, elle se dirigea ensuite vers Bella qui me suivait de près pour en faire de même, j'étais encore scotché par ce qu'elle faisait avec elle. C'est à cet instant qu'elle aperçut Flocon, dans les bras de Bella, j'eus soudain peur de ce qu'elle allait faire et contre toute attente elle lui asséna le même traitement que nous. Flocon eu un mouvement de recul puis se rapprocha d'elle pour lui lécher la truffe de sa petite langue rose. Finalement, ils allaient peut-être bien s'entendre tous les deux. Ils étaient complètement l'opposé l'un de l'autre et c'est peut-être ce qui ferait leur union. J'emmenai donc Bella dans la chambre d'amis ou ma sœur logé quand elle venait. Je posais son sac sur le lit ainsi que la cage et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Elle vint me faire un bisou sur la joue avant que je ne ferme cette porte. Elle manquait cruellement d'amour et ça se voyait dans ses gestes et dans la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour Flocon mais aussi pour Antanasia. Je l'avais vu pendant tout le trajet nous menant de chez elle à chez moi faire des caresses à Flocon et le regarder affectueusement. Je partis donc faire un bisou à Antanasia puis j'allais me changer pour me coucher. Je dormis d'un sommeil profond jusqu'au petit matin ou Bella hurla.

Flocon ! Flocon !

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je ensommeillé.

Flocon à disparut ! Il était dans ma chambre hier soir et là ... il n'y est plus !

Je voyais les larmes dans ses yeux et la détresse qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant. Puis je me rappelé que je n'avais pas vu Antanasia sur mon lit en me levant. Soudain j'eus une boule à l'estomac. Mon dieu, si Antanasia lui avait fait du mal, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je lui attrapé la main pour l'emmener au salon et ce que nous vîmes nous laissa bouche bée. Comment une chose pareille était-elle possible ? Antanasia était couché sur le canapé et Flocon dormait entre ses pattes. La différence de taille et de couleur était flagrante mais eux, ça ne semblaient pas les gêner. Antanasia leva la tête et Flocon en fit de même. Je me détendis et je vis que Bella avait un grand sourire qui caché sa peur. Elle avait eu peur pour lui et moi aussi. Ce spectacle nous avait abasourdie, nous restions là à les regardaient quand Flocon s'approcha du bord pour sauter et surement venir voir Bella mais il n'eut pas le temps de sauter qu'Antanasia l'attrapa délicatement par la peau du cou et le déposa par terre avant de lui lécher la tête. Je me tournais vers Bella qui était dans le même état que moi. Nous étions choqués quand Flocon courra vers elle et qu'Antanasia me sauta dessus pour me dire bonjour. Le contraste était vraiment là. Flocon était un mâle, il était tout petit et blanc tandis qu'Antanasia était une femelle, grande et noire. Étant donné que c'était mon jour de repos, je décidais de prendre mon temps. Je préparais le petit déjeuné pour deux et nous mangions en silence. Ce silence n'était pas pesant mais reposant, Antanasia et Flocon étaient couchés sur le canapé tous les deux comme nous les avions trouvés le matin en nous levant. Je laissais Bella en compagnie d'Antanasia et Flocon le temps que j'aille me laver. J'allais donc dans ma chambre pour préparer mes affaires puis je me dirigé vers la salle de bain. L'eau chaude coulée sur ma peau depuis un moment déjà et je commencé à me détendre quand on frappa à la porte. Je me dépêché de prendre une serviette pour la mettre autour de ma taille et allé voir ce que Bella me voulait.

Il y a quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte, me dit-elle doucement.

Oh !

Les gouttes ruisselaient sur mon torse et tombées par terre alors que je me dirigeais vers l'entrée. Emmett était là, les bras croisés sur la poitrine avec un sourire fixée derrière moi. Je me retourné pour voir Bella dans le couloir à coté de Flocon et Antanasia. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici ? J'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne parlerait pas de notre pari devant elle. Je me reculais pour le laisser passer. Il avait un sourire de vainqueur collé sur le visage et je n'aimai pas ça du tout. C'était mon meilleur ami mais parfois, il pouvait être vraiment lourd, surtout avec les filles. Bella était trop fragile pour supporter ces vacheries et je ne voulais pas qu'elle l'est entende non plus. J'invitais donc Bella à aller prendre sa douche et je lui chuchotais doucement de prendre tout son temps, pour ma part, je me dépêché d'enfiler un pantalon blanc et de retrouver Emmett dans la cuisine, il fixait un point de l'autre côté de la table et je me demandais ce qu'il y avait. Je compris bien vite qu'il s'agissait d'Antanasia et Flocon.

Je voulais attraper cette petite boule de poils blanche mais ton monstre m'en a empêchait ! Me dit Emmett soudainement.

Ce n'est pas un monstre, c'est Antanasia Emmett et la petite boule de poils blanche, c'est Flocon, le chinchilla de Bella,

À ce propos, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait chez toi en pyjama ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ces pensées.

Écoute Emmett, Bella à des problèmes et je veux l'aider. Quant au pari que nous avons fait sur la danseuse, j'abandonne, chuchotais-je.

Toi, abandonné ? C'est quoi cette blague ? Et puis comment tu as revus la serveuse ?

J'y suis retourné et elle avait besoin d'aide. Emmett tu sais que tu es mon meilleur ami mais là, ça ne va pas être possible, ok ?

D'accord, je ne dirais plus rien.

Pourquoi es-tu venu au juste ?

Edward ! On est mardi bon sang !

Oh ! J'avais oublié la répétition.

J'avais remarqué, souffla-t-il.

Je laissé Emmett dans la cuisine, non sans l'avoir prévenu que j'allai m'habiller. Bella sortit de la salle de bain quand je rentré dans ma chambre et je l'informé que j'avais répétition avec mon groupe. Elle me demanda poliment si elle pouvait venir et naturellement j'acceptai, je n'allais pas la laisser toute seule ici. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Elle portait un jean bleu et un petit chemisier blanc. Ces cheveux étaient détachés et ils lui arrivaient en bas du dos. J'enfilai un polo noir et retourné dans la cuisine pour voir qu'Bella était assis face à Emmett avec Flocon sur les genoux et Antanasia couché à ses pieds. Au moins, rien ne lui arriverai chez moi, elle avait un garde du corps. Emmett posa sur moi un regard de lassitude et je me demandais ce qui c'était passé le temps de ma courte absence.

Tu vas jouer avec quoi ?

Oups, j'avais oublié ma guitare. Quel idiot je faisais. Je retourné dans ma chambre pour prendre ma guitare puis je retourné à la cuisine. Personnes n'avaient bougés et cela m'amusa un peu. Généralement Emmett faisait comme chez lui ici et pour une fois, il n'avait pas bougé du tabouret. Je leur signalé qu'on pouvait y allés et ils se levèrent tous deux, Antanasia toujours à l'affût. Bella alla déposer Flocon dans le canapé et déposa un tendre baiser sur le sommet du crâne d'Antanasia qui se coucha avec Flocon. Elle nous suivit ensuite dans la jeep d'Emmett, elle s'installa à l'arrière avec les deux guitares. Nous répétions tout le temps chez Rosalie, notre batteur. C'était en effet plus pratique pour elle et pour nous aussi. Elle avait une très grande maison puisque ces parents étaient des personnes très importantes dans le domaine du sport. Emmett roula donc en direction de chez Rosalie, ou Jasper était déjà arrivé. Le trajet avait était silencieux et j'espérai que ni Rose ni Jazz ne feraient de remarque concernant Bella. Ils nous accueillirent avec le sourire et aucun commentaire ne fût fait, ce qui m'étonna un peu. Rose nous fit entrer et Bella me suivait de prés. Nous allions tout de suite dans la salle de répète de Rose ou la batterie trôné sur une petite estrade. La basse de Jazz était déjà posait sur un côté, il ne manquait plus que nous. Il fallait peut-être que je fasse les présentations quand même.

Bella, je te présente Jasper et Rosalie. Les gars je vous présente Bella, une amie.

Enchanté ! Répondirent-ils tous les trois en même temps. Tu peux t'assoir sur la banquette si tu veux, poursuivit Rosalie.

Merci, répondit-elle doucement.

Elle se dirigea vers la petite banquette rouge alors que nous allions nous préparer. Nous ne jouions que des titres connus. Nous accordions d'abord nos instruments pour ensuite nous mettre d'accord sur le morceau à jouer en premier. « I want you to want me » des Cheap Trick, fut notre choix. Ont adoré ce morceau tous les quatre et nous le jouions vraiment très souvent, nous étions juste triste de ne pas avoir de chanteur. Nous avions pourtant mis des avis de recherche un peu partout mais personne ne répondait à nos annonces. C'est donc pour cette raison que n'avions que la mélodie et jamais les paroles. Nous commençâmes à jouer et mon regard se focalisa sur Bella, ses lèvres remuées. Elle était en train de chanter ? Elle connaissait cette chanson ? Peut-être chantait-elle bien ! Je regardai mes amis et je m'aperçus qu'ils c'étaient, eux aussi, rendu compte qu'elle chantait tout bas. Nous ne nous arrêtions pas pour autant et terminâmes la chanson. Elle avait chanté la chanson en entier et elle battait la mesure avec son pied. Quand la dernière note raisonna, elle releva la tête vers nous avec un léger sourire timide.

Tu as aimé ? Lui demanda Rose gentiment.

Oui, j'adore cette chanson ! Confessa-t-elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi heureuse depuis que je l'avais rencontré.

On à vue ça ! Tu connais les paroles par cœur ? Demanda doucement Jazz.

Oui, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Tu ne voudrais pas chanter pour nous accompagner ? Demanda Emmett hésitant.

Quoi ? Moi, chanter ? Demanda-t-elle surprise. J'ai fait de la musique, certes mais c'était il y a longtemps.

Tu as fait de la musique ? Demandais-je étonné qu'elle ne m'est pas parlé de ça.

Oui. J'ai fait du piano et j'ai pris des cours de ...

Des cours de quoi ? Demandâmes-nous comme un seul homme.

De chant, chuchota-t-elle en baissant à nouveau la tête.

Oh Bella, s'il te plait. Juste une, on cherche un chanteur depuis tellement de temps que nous sommes désespérés là ! Juste celle-là, après tu pourras retourner sur le canapé, demandais-je en faisant ma moue spéciale pitié.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça Edward, j'ai dit non ...

S'il te plait ! Quémandais-je en même temps que les autres.

Ça va, vous avez gagné ! S'exclama-t-elle vainque en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle se leva et vint nous rejoindre doucement. Il y avait un micro entre Emmett et moi et elle vint prendre place. Elle posa son regard sur nous à tour de rôle, se demandant surement pourquoi elle avait accepté notre proposition. Je lui fis un sourire encourageant avant de prendre ma place à ces côtés. Nous recommençâmes la chanson et Bella se mit à chanter. Elle avait une voix angélique. Les mots me berçaient malgré le rythme de la chanson. Elle était divine. Toute la chanson se déroula sans que je ne m'en rende compte. J'étais subjugué par sa voix et sa présence dans notre chanson. Nous étions en parfaite symbiose sur ce morceau. La chanson était terminée et je ne pus m'empêcher de la féliciter. Les autres en firent de même et le rouge lui monta aux joues, cette teinte si délicate sur son visage me fit sourire bêtement.


	5. Chapter 5

Nous étions rentrés depuis une heure environ et je n'en revenais toujours pas de la voix qu'elle avait. Elle avait tout simplement était brillante. Elle avait finalement chanté plusieurs chansons avec nous et toutes étaient merveilleuses sous sa voix. Elle était assise à côté de moi dans la banquette et je lui attrapé la main pour l'emmener jusqu'à mon piano. Elle me regarda surprise de par mon geste et je la comprenais, je m'étais levé tout d'un coup et je l'avais prise avec moi jusqu'au piano. Je l'avais un peu forcé à s'assoir sur le tabouret, son regard était interrogatif et je comprenais tout à fait sa réaction. Il est vrai que j'avais étais pris par une pulsion mais le temps de réfléchir à la manière dont je l'avais amené jusqu'au piano, elle avait commencé à jouer un morceau, Moonlight sonata de Beethoven. Elle jouait extrêmement bien, jamais je n'avais entendus pareil musicienne de ma vie. Elle était vraiment douée pour le piano. Qui aurait cru qu'elle sache chanter et faire du piano ? Pas moi en tout cas, je l'avais tant jugé au début que je m'en voulais atrocement. Je vis des larmes rouler sur ces joues et je me demandé ce qui l'a faisait pleurer en cet instant. Instinctivement, je m'approchais d'elle, je voulais la protéger et je fus surpris quand elle se jeta dans mes bras en étouffant ces sanglots.

Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandais-je doucement.

C'est ma mère qui m'a appris cette chanson quand j'étais petite, murmura-t-elle.

Ces sanglots redoublèrent contre mon torse et en cet instant je n'avais qu'une volonté, l'aider. Cette fille m'avait ouvert les yeux sur la vie réelle. Rien n'est tout rose pour tout le monde mais surtout pour elle et j'étais sûr qu'elle ne m'avait pas tout raconté au sujet de sa vie antérieure mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer si elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle était si fragile en cet instant. Dire que ce soir elle devait travailler au club, j'en avais mal au cœur pour elle. C'était une très jolie fille et elle était obligée de faire ça. J'avais un nœud à l'estomac maintenant que je savais qu'elle était ma stripteaseuse et que tous les hommes la regardaient avec ce regard affamé. Son corps nu étant un appel à la tentation pour nous, personnes de sexe opposé à cette créature vivante. Elle se recula légèrement de moi et sécha ses larmes rapidement avec ses petits doigts fins. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je passais mon doigt sur sa joue pour effacer les dernières traces de son chagrin, un sourire timide naquit sur ses jolies lèvres si bien dessinées. Ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée à mon touché, ce qui me fit sourire bêtement.

Edward, chuchota-t-elle doucement en jouant nerveusement avec l'ourlet de son T-shirt. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit à propos d'avant, souffla-t-elle douloureusement. Je la laissais continué sans intervenir. Je t'ai dit que j'avais fugué parce que je m'étais retrouvé une fois encore aux urgences à cause de mon père mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis partie. Sans savoir pourquoi, je déglutis difficilement quand son regard larmoyant rencontra le mien. Mon père c'est fait beaucoup plus pressant que d'habitude avec moi et ... il ... il a voulu me ...

Sa phrase resta en suspend alors que les sanglots obstruaient sa gorge et que les larmes avaient coulaient sur ces joues. Son père aurait-il voulut abuser d'elle ? Je ne pouvais le croire mais c'était plausible et sa expliquerai l'infime quantité d'affaires qu'elle avait. Elle avait sauvé sa peau. Alors que je croyais avoir entendu le pire, elle essuya ses larmes et planta son regard dans le mien pour poursuivre son histoire.

Je t'ai aussi dit que ma mère avait disparu mystérieusement mais en réalité mon père la battait et même si je ne devrais pas le savoir, elle est dans le coma depuis huit ans. Il a frappé tellement fort qu'elle est tombé et qu'elle s'est cogné la tête sur la table basse, elle est dans le coma depuis ce jour et je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux pas la voir non plus car il s'est arrangé pour qu'on me refuse l'entrée de sa chambre à l'hôpital au cas où je trouverais ou elle était. J'aimerais tellement la revoir, si tu savais ...

Sans plus attendre je la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler. Elle était en pleurs et ses joues étaient rougit, elle avait les yeux rouges et encore larmoyants. Comment pouvait-on faire subir ça à une fille comme elle. La vérité, c'est que je commençais à l'apprécier un peu trop. Elle me rendait dingue, elle avait tellement vécu de choses atroces dans sa vie que j'avais envie de lui faire voir les bon côtés de la vie mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'elle reste avec moi. Comment son propre père avait pu lui infliger pareil traitements ? Ce n'était pas correcte, Bella était une fille bien et elle méritait le bonheur comme tout le monde et peut-être même plus que certaines personnes sur cette terre. Je voulais l'aider et je comptais bien la prendre sous mon aille. Je me devais de l'aider. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. Je lui promis donc que j'allais l'aider du mieux que je pouvais en commençant par lui trouver un emploi beaucoup plus convenable pour une fille de son âge puis pour l'appartement je lui laissais le temps de voir en lui laissant ma chambre d'amis. Ma sœur, Alice, arrivait demain et j'étais sûr qu'elles s'entendraient très bien. Je ne m'étais d'ailleurs pas trompé, elles s'adoraient et elles avaient passé leur temps à parler de truc de filles. Ma sœur avait finalement joué à la poupée avec elle en l'habillant d'une belle robe noire de cocktail ainsi que de très jolis escarpins noirs à talons. Elle l'avait coiffé d'un chignon de soirée et avait appliqué un léger maquillage. Elle était splendide sans tout ce superflu mais là, elle était divine. J'en aurais presque bavé si ma sœur ne m'avait pas, gentiment enfoncé son coude dans les côtes. Toutes les semaines qui suivirent, elle venait chanter avec mon groupe. Elle chantait de tout et elle avait même joué un morceau au piano. J'avais également fait appel à un avocat pour qu'elle obtienne un droit de visite pour sa mère. Droit qu'elle obtint au bout d'une semaine. Je l'avais accompagnais à l'hôpital pour voir sa mère qui était toujours dans le coma, elle avait pleuré tout l'après-midi et en sortant, nous avions croisé un homme complètement ivre qui nous avait bousculé pour entrer dans la chambre que nous venions de quitter. Cet homme était le père de Bella, il était tellement ivre, qu'il n'avait pas reconnu sa fille. Elle quitta l'hôpital en pleurant et pour la distraire un peu je lui avouais que je lui avais trouvé du travail dans un petit magasin tenu par une jeune femme très gentille. Elle me remercia toute la soirée avant que l'on aille nous coucher. Finalement, tout n'était peut-être pas tout rose mais tout n'était pas tout noir non plus. Sa vie allait s'améliorer et j'étais content d'être celui qui l'avait sortie de sa petite chambre et de sa solitude, désormais, je m'arrangerais pour que tout aille bien pour elle. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, pour la rendre heureuse. J'étais fière d'être celui pour qui elle avait ouvert son cœur et sa sensibilité.


End file.
